Unscorched Ground
by Dolly-D-Mushroom
Summary: /AU/ Axel was convinced that Earth itself was literally Hell though nothing could prove this. Until a certain blonde from another world came to conclude it. -AkuRoku-


_**A/N:**_ Hey loveys! This is my new fanfic! Anywhoo. It is supposed to be a one-shot but I really can't write one-shots. Sad, I know. But I'm certain that this will have at least 4 chapters. If not I'll kick meself.

Also, be warned for grammatical errors and typos. English is not my first language, after all. :(

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Boohoo.

**Unscorched Ground**

_**Chapter 1**_

Most people believe that in the afterlife they will either go in Heaven or Hell.

They believe that life in Heaven is peaceful and prosperous.

Life in Hell is chaotic and tormenting.

The qualities of these worlds are the exact opposite of each other, like water and fire.

No proof has claimed that these worlds really exist aside from the scriptures yet a vast number of people choose to believe that they exist beyond the Earth and they could not be seen by a living person even when they use hi-tech equipments. Their theory is that only the person on their Judgment day could witness whether the existence of these worlds are really there or not.

Quite a few people do not believe to the existence of these worlds. They believe that after death there would be nothing but a dark endless abyss.

Let us follow the story of a man who strongly sticks to his own belief.

His name is Axel and he is convinced that Earth itself is literally Hell.

* * *

"Dude, that's really ridiculous."

"Oh yea? So's the one about monkeys and aliens shagging to produce humans."

"My theory makes sense! Look at us, Axel. We're not that hairy because of our alien ancestors. If it wasn't for them, we'd be as hairy as the Yeti!"

"Oh, so you dare defy the Evolution? I thought I remembered you telling me that 'Charles Darwin is the man, hands down.' with a fail Russian accent during biology. Then you went on about turbans and shit. Huh."

"How the hell can you still remember that? That was in high school! Anyway, I came up with the idea that the aliens left without a trace after they came to the Earth. Then they probably wanted to spread their kind so they tried to mate with the monkeys by-"

"Jesus, Demyx. I can see the picture so no need to elaborate it."

The mohawk-haired man named Demyx grunted and took a swig of his pint of beer like it was just water before he started off with another topic with his redhead companion, Axel.

The two men were sitting at a table inside of Traverse Town's pub, Twisted McRay, which was located In District One. They would occasionally spend their Saturday night at the pub with some friends or colleagues so that they could get the chance to talk with each other since all of them were busy with their own lives now that they were all adults.

"So yesterday you texted me that you have finished the first season of 'Game of Thrones' like I told you to. What did you think of it?" Axel asked after he took a sip of his beer.

"You know how I hate violence but you just keep suggesting series that are quite gory to my liking, like 'Spartacus' for example. I hate that fucking show. I only put up with it 'coz of the sex scenes. The same goes to 'Game of Thrones'. But damn, Daenerys was hot. So was the lesbian sex scene. Hot," Demyx sighed dreamily.

"Alright. By the way, you suck at impersonating Jamie in 'Summer Heights High'. I'll show you how it's done." Axel took his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and put it in camera mode. After taking a photo of himself, he leered at it and melodramatically released a breathless sigh. "Hot."

Both men guffawed but then stopped when half of the costumers in the pub glanced at them.

"What's taking the other lads so long?" Demyx grumbled and frowned when he saw his glass empty.

Right on cue, Axel and Demyx's friends entered the pub. Three of them looked apologetic while the other one looked like he was possessed by an evil spirit and were ready to grab a nearby chair and smash it to the person beside him as they walk towards the table where their other two friends sitting at.

"I cannot believe the cost of alcohol rose up by 10 percent! Who is the bleeding idiot that did that!" the flaxen haired man named Luxord complained as the four of them settled down in their seats.

"Go yap about it at Cid." The black-haired man with a couple streaks of white hair and an eye patch over his right eye named Xigbar told Luxord. He then faced the redhead and the mohawk-haired man."Sorry for being late. We had to wait for Saïx to leave his house- -"

"More like you all fucking dragged me out of my house!" the blue-haired man whose name was Saïx growled. "I would've gotten another fucking scar on my face if I didn't shield it with my arms when you motherfuckers pulled my legs while my face scraped the ground clean towards Marluxia's shitty car."

"Stop exaggerating and order your pint," Marluxia said impassively as he flipped his pink shoulder-length hair with pride.

Finally Saïx had calmed down after a few drinks and the men shared stories and jokes to one another. Demyx was the one who was hammered in the group and whenever he started talking everything he said was a slur while the others were good at holding their alcohol.

"..._But our friends are back! So let's raise the cup! 'Cos I found someone to carry me ho~me tonight~"_ Demyx sang with a slur as he wrapped his one arm around Axel's shoulders. All of them cringed at the awful pitch that the ash blonde was making except for Marluxia because he liked that song so much he would listen to it in any language or tone.

"No way am I doing that. You live in District Two," the redhead deadpanned and removed Demyx's arm off of him but Demyx just brought his arm back around his shoulders again. The redhead's temper was starting to rise when the drunk man started singing again in a horrific high-pitched voice while repeating the line "_Carry me home tonight_".

"He's not serious, Ax. Don't be worrying about it. I'll bring the poor bloke home," Luxord offered. Besides, Demyx and he lived a block away from each other.

Few hours later, Demyx was passed out on the table and Saïx who was bitchy before he had alcohol in his system was now calm as fuck, not to everybody's surprise, while the rest of them were tipsy and talking about football and girls who were looking at them sultrily three tables away from them.

"Oh it's past 3 in the morning already," Xigbar pointed out, glancing at his watch. "I have to leave now because I have to wake up in the afternoon to meet up with an old friend for dinner."

"You're going on a date, Xig? Is it with a man?" Marluxia asked with a smirk.

"Heh, as if. But it's a woman I'm meeting up with. And again, I don't date men like you and Axel do."

"We know, man," Axel said as he tried to get the waiter's attention for their bill. The redhead was not going to deny that he dated men because it was true. He would also date women since he didn't really have a preference on which gender he would go out with.

After they all have paid up (Axel took out Demyx's wallet from his pocket and pulled out some cash to pay for the ones that Demyx ordered), they all went outside the pub and they were all pleased with the cool air, apart from Demyx who was now half conscious.

Luxord was half carrying Demyx but then grunted when Demyx started to slip from his grasp because of his weight. "Ugh, bollocks. This is gonna be a long walk home."

"You could take the taxi with us since Marluxia can't drive his car at his state," Saïx suggested, his calm demeanour still never changing.

Marluxia beamed, feeling pleased that Saïx did not included any offensive word when he mentioned his car. "And we'll all stay at Saïx's place!"

"Motherfucker. But anyway, you all can stay at my place for now."

"That's cool. I can just go home in the afternoon. You coming, Ax?" Xigbar asked the redhead.

Said redhead shook his head. "Nah, I'll walk home. You all know I don't live far from here right? I need some fresh air anyway."

"You sure buddy?"

"Yea. I'm not too drunk so I don't think I'll end up waking up in a ditch at noon."

"Haha, I'm sure you won't," Xigbar grinned while glancing at Marluxia evocatively.

The pink haired man pushed Xigbar with less force but the man still fell on his arse. The man on the ground just laughed and the rest of them just joined in. Even Demyx was laughing in a whiny voice.

"Alright, we'll see you around, Ax."

"Don't go light up someone's bin."

"Watch out from those ogling girls in the pub earlier."

"E wont eem ta care me home tonaaht-"

"Shurup already, Dem!"

And the five of them walked to the opposite direction that Axel went to.

Traverse Town was divided into three districts. Among the six of them Axel was the only one who lived in District Three while the rest lived in District Two though Xigbar and Marluxia were originally from Destiny Islands. Traverse Town was actually a quiet town because the mayor ensured that crimes and any suspicious deeds were to be prohibited.

Axel was thankful to his parents for giving him a small house in the safest district as his 21st birthday present. His parents were happily living in Radiant Garden with his younger adoptive sister, Kairi and the redhead would sometimes pay them a visit if he was not too busy with his job. He worked as a technician in a power plant in Hollow Bastion which was an hour and a half away from Traverse Town if he rode on a train. In Axel's case he wouldn't mind the distance as long as he could go home to the house that he loved for three years.

After minutes of sauntering and enjoying the wee bit of cool morning air, Axel arrived in District Three. He turned to a few corners before getting to the street where he lived. He actually wanted to open his dark button-up shirt because he was feeling warm from walking and from the alcohol. When it was summer time in Traverse Town, the air during the night and dawn was not quite cool for his liking.

While thinking that there were six houses that he had to pass by before he got to the front of his house, his attention was caught by some strange sight. Under the dim lamp post located between the front of the fifth and the fourth house before his was a person who seemed to have some faint glowing white fuzzy stuff behind them. Sure, Axel was slightly drunk but he knew that he was not hallucinating. Axel was half nervous and half curious about this stranger.

_Who the fuck is that and why are they standing there like they are high? _Axel mused. He couldn't just turn around and find another place to sleep because he was less than a hundred steps to his house and he wouldn't let any psychos to stop him from going home.

As he walked closer, he realised that it was a boy who looked around 16 years of age. The fuzzy white stuff behind him were three sets of white wings, each one was twice the size of a swan's wing. He was not tall; he only came up to Axel's shoulders. The stranger had messy blonde hair and was wearing a sleeveless hoodie, white pants and white shoes. His clear blue eyes were staring at Axel's green ones. The redhead noticed that there was some sort of silver surrounding the skin around his eyes. Did the kid use eyeshadow?

Since Axel was in this situation and he was quite tipsy, he decided to approach the weird boy. Besides, why miss the opportunity to talk to a defenceless pretty boy at around 4 in the morning?

"Hey, Buttercup. Nice wings."

"Thanks, Cherry. Nice headdress."

"You fu - -hey, it's my hair!" Axel snapped, running his hand through his hair. No one was allowed to insult his pride and treasure. He wanted to get mad and tell the kid off but it was too hard for him to do so with the blonde. "Why are you wearing that? Last time I checked it isn't Halloween."

"It isn't Halloween."

"Then what the hell are you doing around here at this ungodly hour, kid? You better be glad there aren't any immoral people lurking around on this side of the town."

The only answer that he got was a blank stare. The blonde was so cute Axel was too tempted to just bring the naïve-looking boy to his house and do wicked stuff to him. But before he could think of more inappropriate thoughts, he mentally slapped himself. He wouldn't be thinking of those sick thoughts if it wasn't for the alcohol in his system. He didn't want to end up being a paedophile.

"Are you from a mental hospital then, since that you're wearing white? Or did you just end up here and got lost?" he tried asking again.

"If that's what you would like to think."

Alright, the blonde was cute and all but Axel was getting tired of getting the kid to answer him with legit. The redhead shrugged and started walking away from the blonde. He could feel a pair of eyes following him but he refused to look back. It didn't seem like the boy wanted some help anyway. After taking some few steps Axel suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned back to the pretty blonde who was just staring at him passively. He then leaned closer to him and asked in a hushed voice. "Kid, you're not a hooker, are you?"

Half of him was hoping that he was while the other half was praying that he wasn't. He knew it was sick to ask such shocking thing to someone who looked too innocent. Axel was up for a 'good time' at the moment since it had been so long that got physical with someone. Though if Axel had been sober he wouldn't have asked that appalling question.

The blonde blinked at him and whispered the same words that he had said earlier. "If that's what you would like to think."

At this point Axel threw his morality in the bin and let his inner monster took over him. He grabbed the boy's hand and led him all the way to his house.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ooooh Axel, you horny thing, you! So that's the end of chapter one. Can you guess what Demyx was singing? It's crazy how I started a new fic and I haven't put up the next chapter for **Journal Of A Dead Blonde**. I've typed half of the chapter and haven't continued it since then. I might put it up at the end of June-yes, yes I'm sorry I have huge exams coming, you see. And besides, I'll have to ask **TheAnnoyingVoice** to edit it first. :p So for those people who've read it, would you guys wait for the next chapter? :)

Also I'm not too sure if I should put this to rated M. Cuz I'm not so sure if I should include lemons in the next chapter. I suck at writing lemons, man. I suck. So yea. Should I?

Anyways. Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Is there something you'd like to point out aside from the grammar mistakes? Should I continue it?

Your reviews will make me a happy raccoon. ;)


End file.
